Love Me
by Sakura-chan212
Summary: She wants to find love, but is he the ideal guy for her. When everyone around her is telling her to stay away from him. Pairings MXN
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Love Me**

This should have been an ordinary day for this young beautiful teenager. It should have been her listening to music while walking home from school without a care in the world. Unfortunately, today wasn't one of those days. While listening to her music she felt nervous like something bad was going to happen.

That's when she heard the mustang car over her music, coming up to her and the person sitting in the driver seat kept revving the engine. That's when her mind went into panic mode with her shaky hand she pulled out one ear bud from hear headphones and to her annoyance she realized the driver in the mustang wasn't going to leave her alone.

She twisted her head quickly and shouted, "I'm not getting in!"

The driver just revved his engine in reply.

"Can you just go already."

Once again the driver just revved his engine in reply.

Then out of anger the young teenager shouted out to the driver angrily, "Just go away!"

She sees the mustang speed away only to hear the tire screech letting her know that the driver did a sharp U turn to following her. When she heard the tires making the screeching noise, she took over running into a trail through the bushes that would lead her to the train tracks close to her home. Once she reached the train tracks, she looked around in fear hoping that the driver of the mustang left his vehicle to follow her. She checked her surroundings all she could see and hear was the trees and the long grass blowing in the wing, the train passing by on the tracks. With a soft sigh of relief she realized, she was okay to continue her journey home.

The young teen put hear headphones back on, turn the volume up for hear music and swiftly turn around to head home. Unfortunately for her no one her heard screams of help and she never made it home.

**Review! Comment!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Just letting everyone know that the Prologue just sets up the story line of this fanfic.**

**Love Me**

**Chapter One: 3 Months Later**

This morning is like every other morning, with me waking up at 6:30, rushing around my room to put my uniform on and tying my just below the shoulder length brunette hair into a high pony with my bangs hanging down the side of my face. You must be wondering why I'm waking up so early when classes don't even start until 8:30. Well, the answer for that is I'm addicted to playing my guitar and I'm a closet singer. Yes, I'm a closet singer. I'm too nervous to sing in front of crowds, hell I'm too nervous to sing in front of my friends most of the time. When I actually think about it, I think I only sang for them twice if I remember correctly.

As time passes by, I look at the clock and it shows me that it's time to head to school, so I grab my backpack, phone, iPod, car keys and then I head out the door towards my little red putt putt.

It took me about 5 minutes to reach to Alice Academy High School, and I feel today is going to be a strange day but definitely in a good way.

I saw my friends chilling on the picnic table near the school entrance, so I ran over and decided to join them. I went and sat down between Sumire and Rei and said, "Hey guys!"

Rei looks up and smiles at me and scoots closer with a mischievous look in his eyes and says "Hey, I think Mikan should let us cheat off her calculus test today, what you guys think?"

"I say hell yeah," Ruka says enthusiastically while giving Rei a high-five.

Then I shove Rei's shoulder with my hands and jokingly say, "Do you want to die a terrible death."

"Only by your hands," Rei smiles and then winks at me before he returning back to his studies.

Then I turn and look over at Ruka and Hotaru giving each other a kiss and I couldn't help myself a state, "Awww, I want to be in love."

Sumire then scoffs at me saying "No you don't."

"Yeah, no I don't," I lied.

"Anyways, who was your last boyfriend?" Sumire asked.

"Koko Yome in like eighth grade, but you know what? I'm going to wait for the right guy. I want to be with someone and feel fireworks with them."

"Yeah, and she is saving herself for yours truly," Rei says with a smirk. I wrap my arm around his waist and give him a little squeeze because I know he is only joking, we already had the best friend talk where we are only best friends and nothing more.

"Your being delusional Rei and besides I thought you guys had the best friends talk?" shes says quite rudely.

"Sumire!" I look at her in disbelief.

"What I thought…."

"No, just stop talking."

"Okay," as she said and shrugged her shoulders.

"You know Mikan, I could always help you find someone but for a price of course. Oh and by the way I got shoe boxes for you, my mom went on another shoe shopping spree and I will be charging you money for those," Hotaru said with dollar signs in her eyes.

"Ugh, ha ha no thanks for the love finding part, but the shoe boxes I will definitely take," I tell her nervously. The reason why I asked Hotaru for shoe boxes because I need them to sort out my music notes/songs that were complete or incomplete and from good to bad songs. Only Hotaru would charge me money for shoe boxes and me actually buying them off of her. What I need them.

"Hn, whatever then, hey Rei how are you and comic girl doing?" said Hotaru.

"Comic girl?" I asked confusingly. Yeah, so my friend Rei works at a comic store. You may think he's lame but I don't he's my best guy friend. To me I think he is the best animation drawer and he is also very creative, plus he is working on he own comic book series.

"We were doing okay but we broke up a while ago, didn't think you guys needed to worry about that," said Rei with a sad smile.

"Aww, I'm sorry to hear that Rei," I said. I felt bad for him, he finally found someone he truly liked. I wonder what happen to them? Then I realized I forgot that I grabbed the newspaper before heading to school, so I decided to skim through it. I saw something that caught my eye. I turned to my friends and said "Hey, did you guys know that there opening the missing Nobara Ibaragi case?"

"She probably just ran away from home or something," said Hotaru.

"I agree with Hotaru," said Sumire.

"I don't know guys, she didn't seem like she had any problems for her to run away," I said.

"Yeah, but people can hide stuff pretty well though," Hotaru wisely said.

"I guess," with uncertainty in my voice. I kept rereading the article over and over again until I heard the warning bell signaling us to hurry to class before we are late. As we walk through the entrance doors, we went our separate ways. Ruka and Hotaru headed towards the science wing, while Sumire, Rei and I head towards our mathematics class. As we were walking down the hallway I couldn't help but say, "It's creepy because it could've been one of use, whatever the reason why she is missing."

"Well it's not one of us so don't think as if it were," says Rei.

"Yeah, your right…ooff," before I could complete my sentence, I didn't realized someone was sitting against the wall listening to music with their feet in the way.

"Hey, Mikan are you alright?" Rei says with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, just hurt my knee."

"Are you sure? Do you need me to take a look at it?"

"No, it's okay" I say as I bring myself into a sitting position before looking over to see whose feet I supposedly tripped over. To say the least the vision before me shocked me a little, he was handsome, endearing, also mysterious looking but what really capture me the most was his crimson eyes.

"Watch where your taking up space, okay Natsume," snapped Sumire.

"Yeah, seriously," I added. After a few seconds I stood up and so did he.

With a smirk he said, "Why don't you trying looking where your walking, Polka-dots."

Huh? How? Damn him, he must have looked when I fell then I retorted, "Why don't you try walking with my foot up your ass, pervert."

"Ugh, that asshole should have stayed at his old school," Sumire said while fixing my bangs.

Natsume turned around and looked at me again while walking away and giving me another smirk before heading to his class. I stared at his disappearing figure and wonder who is he because I can tell you one thing he's got me intrigued by him. Okay, so he might have be more than intrigued by him because I have butterflies in my tummy.

Later that night, I was randomly strumming a few chords trying to figure an idea for a new song to write in my song book. My concentration broke when my mom came into my room, I looked up and notice that she was headed my way with her nurse scrubs on and that was a hint for me that she was heading to work.

"Okay, I'm heading to work now," my mom says while she is walking over to me and kisses the top of my head.

"Alright then, I love you," I replied back with a smile.

Then she grabs my left arm and takes a look at the sleeve of my shirt which has a small tear along the forearm and then she says, "Mikan you got to try and keep your good shirts presentable. No rips and holes in them remember, right now we can't afford new ones. When you're done playing with your guitar put your shirt in the laundry room. I will stitch it up tomorrow, okay? By the way your financial aid papers form school are on the kitchen table so don't forget to hand them in tomorrow at the secretary's office alright?"

"Okay, mom," I told her with a sheepish grin on my face.

"Alright then, I'm heading out now and leave my chocolate ice cream alone or else I'll kick your butt," she said with a mock scowl and then chuckle before she leaves and shut my bedroom door.

I shake my head and laugh to myself before continuing to strum a few chords on my guitar when an idea for a song struck through my and I open up my song book and write downs lyrics and music notes.

**End of Chapter One**

**Most of this story will be in Mikans POV unless I state otherwise in the story.**

**Review! Comment!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Love Me**

**Chapter 2**

**His Gift that Keeps my Mind in Wonder**

My usual routine for going to my locker at school in the morning is usually with my friends or by myself, grabbing my books and then heading to my mathematics class. I didn't know whether it was fortunate or unfortunate that my daily routine had change when I had realized thee Natsume Hyuuga had noticed me and started walking towards my locker. The reason why I think it unfortunate is because I get the feeling that Sumire and Rei don't like him but that was only one reason and a pretty poor one too. I can think of a lot of reasons why it's fortunate because I get time to talk with him and know him better. Plus he always seems to be sitting by himself and it looks like he could use a friend. Oh shoot, he's almost near! Why does he always look so badass I think with a slight frown on my face. Okay he's right beside me, play it cool, calm and collective. Yeah, I can do that.

"Natsume Hyuuga," said Natsume.

"Yeah, I know who you are," I coolly said, "and I also know that you a pervert," I added with a mumble.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," I said quickly. Then I look at him as he reached to fish something out of his book bag. He pulled out the item for me to realize that it was a burnt CD and then he hands it to me.

"This is for you."

I grabbed it from his hands with a small smile on my face and asked, "What's this?"

With a slight smirk on his face he just said, "Listen to it, you'll like it." Once he said that he walked away from me. I look at the CD thinking to myself who burns music anymore, everyone has and iPod, but then again maybe he is just old fashioned. With that thought in my mind, I looked up and watch his retreating figure down the hallway.

I opened up the CD case and saw that he wrote a message on the CD itself. _Sorry for tripping you with my big feet, Polka. – Natsume. _ How sweet in his own way I guess.

Once I got home from school I decide to download the music to my iPod so can listening to it at school or if I happen to go on a walk.

The bell signalling us that it was time for lunch had rang, I hurriedly gathered my belongings, so I can go outside and relax while eating my lunch and listening to the music that Natsume had introduced me too. I was a peace staring at the CD and rereading his message that he wrote on their, until I was disturbed by Rei.

"Hello their puppet, what do we have here," he tries to say in a terrible British accent and then snatches the mix CD that Natsume had made me.

"Hey, give it back," I said and snatched it back but not before he read the message.

"Are you serious Mikan, you need to stay away from him. He's bad news," Rei said with some annoyance. As a terrible joke he adds, "Plus, he is a filthy rich asshole."

Mikan sat up and faced him with a small amused smile on her face and said, "Yeah and your rich too by the way."

"Yeah, but I'm not and asshole."

Then I laughed but stopped when I slightly chocked on my food.

Rei patted my back until I stopped coughing and added, "Seriously though Mikan, don't hang out with that guy."

"Well, maybe you should take a tip from him on how to romance someone. Your idea of romancing someone is watching animation all day and making mac 'n' cheese."

Rei smiled with a slight sigh and said, "Best date ever." Then he suddenly turned to her and asked, "What's wrong with that?"

"Well it's….. it's…. ugh nevermind," I said slapping my hand against my forehead. That's when Hotaru shoves Rei over and plops her butt between us.

"Whats up?" Hotaru asks.

"Oh, Mikan was just saying how awesome I was in the romancing department," Rei said with a smirk on his face.

Hotaru looked at Rei then to Mikan and back to Rei and scoffed, "Yeah, and today will be that day when pigs grow wings and people will see them flying in the sky."

I had to chuckle at that one.

"Don't have to be rude about it," Rei retorts back at her.

Hotaru shrugged her shoulder in reply.

"Hey guys." We all looked up from what we were doing and realize that it was only Sumire heading towards and then she took a seat beside me on the ground.

"Well this is too much Estrogen for me so I'm going to head out and chill with Ruka," Rei said as he collected his stuff and started to put it in his backpack.

"I'm going to go with Rei, got to ask Ruka a question anyways since were partners for a science lab," said Hotaru.

"Okay, talk to you guys later then," I said. Sumire and I watch them walk away before I turned to Sumire and say, "So, Natsume Hyuuga?"

"Yeah, what about him," she said.

"Well, he made me a mix CD and it actually pretty decent," I said with a big smile on my face.

"Yeah, I'm sure it is," Sumire said with annoyance with a tinge of what I think is jealousy.

"Are you jealous?"

"What? Yuck, no. I'm not jealous, I went to junior high with him and the guy is a dick when it comes to girls," says Sumire.

"Okay," and that is all I say because clearly I get the feeling that she doesn't want to talk about him anymore. The thing was I couldn't help but feel like I have butterflies in my stomach when I think of him. Yes, he is mysterious, with a badass look and a little bit of a pervert, he is also quiet and keeps to himself most of the time.

Have I ever told you that I work at this old Movie theatre where it's only open on Friday, Saturday and Sundays with only two show times at 7 and 9 at night. Well if I didn't, now you know. We play these old black and white movie classics at this theatre and well you can basically say the owner, a janitor and me only work here. My mother at first wondered why I chose to work here instead of being a waitress at a café or a retail cashier at a grocery or clothing store. I told her it was the only place that was hiring at the time and I also felt bad for the owner. He was a 78 year old elderly man looking for a month now and no one had even bothered to look his way.

Honestly, I felt really bad for him, so I took the liberty of stepping up to the plate. He was nice, the pay was a little bit low, but I get to watch free movies, have free popcorn and soda.

Anyways here I am where I work, after quickly setting up the movie for the customers. I go a sit in one of the seats in the movie theatre and start watching the film. With 10 minutes into the movie I felt a light tap on my shoulder that startled me. I turned and looked up to realize that it was Natsume Hyuuga look at me with all is glory, which makes my stomach once again turn with butterflies.

"Hey," he said as he hops over the seat and sits next to me.

"Hi," I shyly say with a small smile but continuing to watch the movie. Then I turned to face him and jokingly say, "Are you stalking me?"

"Maybe, I am," he jokingly says back with a smirk on his face and one eyebrow raised.

That's when I quickly turn back to the screen trying to hide the blush that's starting to form on my face, I hear him chuckle. All I could think was that I embarrassed myself to a guy that I possibly like.

When the movie was over, so was my shift for work.

"Wanna come over?"

"Sure."

That's when I notice that I'm following his vehicle back to his place.

**Review! Comment!**

**Sorry if anyone notice a few writing mistakes here and there. I'll try to fix them as soon as possible.**

**Also I would like to thank Fany for being my first reviewer! :)**


End file.
